She Doesn't Stand a Chance
by fictorium
Summary: Three doctors share a cab after a night out... where's the harm in that? House/Cuddy/Thirteen


Title: She Doesn't Stand a Chance

Pairing: House/Cuddy/Thirteen

Rating: NC17

Disclaimer: Porn has broken my brain. I'm just playing with these characters, they still belong to their respective owners, and no infringement is intended. Don't sue, the porn needs to fly free!

For the porn battle.

Cuddy doesn't want to think.

Behind her is the man who refuses to acknowledge the past, and in front is the woman with no future. Someone is kissing her neck and someone is pulling carelessly at the buttons of her blouse. She's quite sure that if she tries to keep track she'll lose her mind altogether, and so she decides to just enjoy the sensation of being wanted.

It was supposed to be the simple sharing of a cab, dropping each of them at home after a long night at the benefit for some Cancer foundation or other. By the time they reached their first stop, the grungy warehouse conversion that Dr Hadley called home, all three had decided it would be nice to have just one more drink while the night was still relatively young. Cuddy was too curious about what kind of apartment Thirteen would have to notice the conspiratorial glances between her companions. She mentally chastised herself for calling Dr Hadley Thirteen, but House had been saying it all night, and throughout the journey, and she was a little too drunk to care about the proper way of doing things.

So she's standing there in the cavernous loft that Thirteen has made a home in, and she isn't entirely surprised when House is suddenly pressed against her back. Regardless of the space around them, he's always finding ways to be close to her. His left hand slips casually onto her hip, and she leans into him, confident that he's not going to let her fall.

Cuddy is just about to ask Thirteen about the progress of that drink when the girl (and really, she's not much more than a girl, all wide-eyed and cocky like Cuddy used to be) appears in front of her. There's nothing she can think of to say and she's practically relieved when Thirteen removes the need for small talk by kissing her. She knows she should stop, complain, be professional. But it's been so long since someone just touched her, and it feels so good that her eyes are stinging with tears of relief.

House groans deeply as he watches his boss and his employee making out, she can feel the vibration in his chest as he voices his approval. There's no ignoring the erection that's pressing against the soft flesh of her ass, and his grip on her tightens as she rubs herself suggestively on it.

Yes, Cuddy should be the one to stop this, but they're clearly working as a team and she doesn't have the strength to fight anything that feels this fucking fantastic.

So she lets them lead her to the oversized bed, and she doesn't think of how many people have been there before her. Her clothes fall away as though they too were in on the plan and in a matter of moments she's on her back with Thirteen going down on her.

It's exactly what she didn't know she needed.

It only feels better when she sees House starting to fuck Thirteen from behind, and she remembers exactly why Thirteen would gasp like that when he first slips inside her. It's been an unfortunate preoccupation for her these past too-many years, that House is hung and he knows exactly how to use it. She forgets to be jealous because Thirteen's tongue and thrusting fingers are pushing her closer and closer until she's sobbing a ragged chorus of 'yes, yes, fuck, yes' and the lights are suddenly blinding.

They fall beside her on the bed, and Cuddy seizes the opportunity to kiss them both deeply in turn as they drive each other closer to climax. She doesn't like that she's not the center of attention any more, but claims the spotlight with her fingers on Thirteen's clit and her mouth roving over the breasts that can't quite compare to her own.

With her intervention, the moans increase and the pace accelerates until she's watching these two beautiful people climaxing right in front of her. Sated bodies arrange themselves in the thick cotton sheets, and Cuddy's back where she wanted to be - right in the middle. She knows that House won't be satisfied until he's had his way with her, there's been no mistaking the laser-like focus he's had on her since this gorgeous mess began.

Well, what better way to get him going again than to start over with Thirteen? She doesn't feel passive now, Cuddy feels the familiar buzz of capability, of control, coursing through her veins. She's going to enjoy everything they can offer her, because this opportunity won't repeat. With House there'll be another 20 years of avoidance, and she can't bring herself to think about what she'll never have with Thirteen.

Tonight, three miserable people can feel happy. Cuddy knows better than to expect anything more.

She's smiling, genuinely, when her mouth meets Thirteen's.


End file.
